


Socks, Stockings, and A Star

by Weletta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weletta/pseuds/Weletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим и Спок проводят Рождество в семейном доме Кирка. Холод, разговоры и подарки!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks, Stockings, and A Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Socks, Stockings, and A Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329222) by [lallyloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo). 



**20 декабря**  
– Джим, не будет ли безопаснее свернуть к следующему обозначенному на карте месту отдыха, и уже оттуда определить направление до дома твоей матери? 

– По дороге больше нет никаких «мест отдыха», – ответил Джим, перекрикивая свист ветра в открытом окне. Сжимая правой рукой руль и высунувшись из машины, он пристально вгляделся в слепящий снег, – и, кроме того, я знаю, что делаю. 

– Я позволю себе не согласиться… – начал было Спок, но прервался на полуслове, когда машина резко вильнула вправо. Его рука рефлекторно вцепилась в дверную ручку, пока он всматривался в бесконечную белизну за лобовым стеклом. 

Спок не усомнился в выборе Джима, когда тот предложил добраться до дома своей мамы на устаревшем земном автомобиле вместо его парящего аналога.  
Лобовое стекло взятой ими на прокат машины было покрыто паутиной трещин, а печка гремела, стоило Споку попробовать подкорректировать ее настройки,  
но зато в наличии был новый комплект зимних шин, поэтому Джим весело запрыгнул внутрь и газанул. 

Метель настигла их через сорок пять минут. Пушистые белые снежинки превратились в ледяную крупу и стихия бушевала вокруг машины, практически лишая видимости и превращая поездку в белый кошмар, - по крайней мере, с точки зрения Спока.  
Джим же наслаждался ситуацией. 

– Просто поедем (будем ехать) продолжим ехать? вдоль желтой разделительной полосы, – прокричал он, ухмыляясь, – ее лучше видно через открытое окно. 

– Действительно, Джим, – ответил Спок, вцепляясь в дверную ручку обеими руками, когда машину снова сильно повело в сторону. 

\- Ведешь себя, как Боунс в космосе, – цыкнул Джим в ответ, – схватился за дверь так же, как тот цепляется за сиденье в шаттле.

– Страх доктора Маккоя перед космосом неуместен и нелогичен, – сказал Спок, повышая голос, чтобы перекрыть шум ветра. – Поездка в условиях метели, включающая плохую видимость и не расчищенную дорогу, определенно более рискованна.

– Спок, – Джим фыркнул, – ты путешествуешь по всей Галактике и боишься этого? 

Он бросил взгляд на Спока, который смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Ты в порядке, – сказал Джим со смешком. – Мы в порядке. Поверь мне. И мы почти приехали. 

По-прежнему высовываясь в окно, чтобы следить за дорогой…  
Джим протянул руку, чтобы включить радио. Пока звуки старомодной земной Рождественской песни наполняли машину, Спок все еще крепко держался за дверную ручку.

***  
Джим наконец провернул руль, и Спок понял, что они съезжают на длинную гравийную дорогу.  
Машина вильнула, когда Джим направил ее к большому чисто-белому фермерскому дому. 

– Ну, вот мы и прибыли, – заглушив двигатель, произнес Джим. Он бросил взгляд через лобовое стекло, косясь на темный дом. – Похоже, никого нет. 

Спок посмотрел на него с любопытством:  
\- Ты упоминал, что твои мама и брат будут отсутствовать. Ты ожидал кого-то здесь застать?

– Нет, Сэм с Орилен поехали навестить ее семью, а мама укатила со своим новым парнем, – открестился Джим, пожимая плечами. – В любом случае, я больше не встречаю Рождество дома, но это все еще… странно. Дом выглядит таким пустым. 

Кирк выдохнул, выпуская облачко пара в морозном воздухе машины, прежде чем нажать на дверную ручку и выпрыгнуть наружу. 

– Идем, – позвал он, захлопывая дверь за собой, – захватим вещи и пойдем внутрь, пока не окоченели. 

Спок вытащил свой чемодан из багажника и последовал за Джимом на обледеневшее крыльцо. Ботинки на резиновой подошве скользили, и его ладонь громко шлепнула по перилам, когда он попытался ухватиться, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Джим обернулся, обхватил рукой запястье Спока и крепко удерживал все время, пока Спок поднимался на крыльцо. 

– Я не привык ко льду, – словно извиняясь, объяснил Спок. 

– Привыкнешь, – произнес Джим, сбивая снег с ботинок, –  
А теперь давай внутрь, а то здесь морозильник. 

***  
– Следовало ожидать, что внутри будет так же холодно, - Джим бросил несколько поленьев в печь, затем поднес пальцы ко рту, чтобы отогреть их дыханием, и оглянулся в поисках спичек. Пока Джим обходил комнату, Спок по-прежнему стоял в дверях в пальто и ботинках? 

– Не хочешь раздеться? Скоро должно потеплеть, – спросил Джим, после того как нашел коробок спичек и поджег поленья в печи. 

– Отрицательно. Нелогично раздеваться до того, как температура достигнет приемлемого уровня. 

\- Совершенно нелогично, – ухмыльнулся Джим, опуская взгляд на свою футболку; направляясь на кухню, он глянул на Спока: - Если хочешь, постой пока у огня.  
Когда температура станет «приемлемой», раздевайся и приходи на кухню. Я пока найду, чем нам перекусить.  
***  
– Ванная в конце коридора, комната Сэма здесь, – Джим распахнул дверь  
в темную комнату, и щелкнул выключателем.  
– Шкаф, скорее всего, полон старья, но ты можешь повесить свои вещи в чулан, если хочешь. Чувствуй себя как дома. 

Слабый желтоватый свет озарял комнату.  
На стенах несколько старых плакатов, шкаф и книжные полки покрыты слоем пыли.

– Извини, – сказал Джим, сметая ладонью пыль, – не думаю, что здесь кто-то бывает. 

– Не стоит извиняться, – положив чемодан на кровать, ответил Спок и нажал несколько кнопок, чтобы открыть крышку. Затем достал и положил рядом кое-какие вещи и маленькую походную сумку. Джим задержался посмотреть, как Спок распаковывается, прежде чем развернуться к двери. 

– Моя комната внизу, налево, – Джим смутно указал направление, на что Спок только кивнул. – Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, скажи. 

– По поводу утра, нужно ли встать к определенному времени и быть готовым к походу в лес? 

– Ха, – ответил Джим, – у нас выходные, так что я не завожу будильник. Спи сколько хочешь. Вставай и будь готов, когда захочешь. 

– Я вулканец, мне требуется меньше отдыха, чем тебе. Очевидно, я встану и буду готов на несколько часов раньше, чем ты проснешься. Надеюсь, это не нарушит твой отдых. 

Джим рассмеялся:  
\- Нет, я просто встану, когда проснусь.  
– Утвердительно, Джим.  
– Спокойной ночи, – крикнул Джим, спускаясь по лестнице.  
– Тебе тоже, – ответил Спок, плавно закрывая дверь. 

***  
Спок проснулся внезапно, и тут же его внутренние часы проинформировали, что с того момента, как он заснул, прошло только тридцать семь с половиной минут. Отчетливо чувствовалось, что холод пробрался под его форменную пижаму. Спок быстро определил, что температура в комнате упала, и температура его тела также начала снижаться, проще говоря, он замерз. 

Вулканец перевернулся, натянул одеяло на уши и подтянул ноги к себе, стараясь их согреть. Когда его усилия не принесли результата, он наконец откинул покрывало и сел в кровати. Несмотря на абсолютную темноту вокруг и свое сонное состояние, Спок был уверен, что в комнате достаточно похолодало, чтобы при дыхании изо рта вырывался пар. Поднявшись, Спок направился к двери и обнаружил, что в коридоре определенно теплее, чем в комнате. Он тихо, на цыпочках, начал спускаться вниз, надеясь, что двигаясь, согреет замершие ноги. Спок замедлил шаг, когда добрался до комнаты Джима, но, когда он было повернул обратно, доска под ногой скрипнула. Спок застыл, подождал немного и попробовал сдвинуться с места, но скрип другой доски пронесся эхом по коридору. 

– Это ты? – хриплым ото сна голосом отозвался Джим из темноты комнаты. 

Спок задумался на мгновение, пока не понял, у него нет другого варианта,  
кроме как ответить. 

– Утвердительно, Джим. 

– Что ты там делаешь? 

Спок щелкнул выключателем, и холл осветился мягким желтым светом. Из коридора Спок видел кровать Джима и его самого в ней – ком, погребенный под несколькими одеялами.  
– Я пытался поднять температуру тела с помощью физической активности, - сказал Спок, переступая с ноги на ногу и поджимая пальцы. 

– Физическая активность? Упал-отжался? 

– Этот термин мне не знаком  
Из-под одеяла послышался приглушенный смех:  
\- Не бери в голову. Ты замерз?

– Утвердительно.  
И снова смех:  
\- Утвердительно. Господи, Спок, почему ты не можешь выражаться проще?  
Заходи, у меня двуспальная кровать, ты можешь спать здесь.

– Я не думаю, что это необходимо, Джим. 

– Смотри, – отозвался Джим из-под одеял: – мне тепло, и я не собираюсь вставать,  
чтобы подбросить дров в печь. Так что ложись спать здесь, и мы решим эту проблему завтра. 

– Это не… 

– Спок! Просто забирайся сюда. 

Повинуясь приказу Джима, Спок щёлкнул выключателем и осторожно двинулся по направлению к кровати. Он слышал шебуршание Джима и предположил, что тот откинул одеяла, чтобы освободить место.  
– Сюда, - сказал Кирк, когда Спок проскользнул под покрывала. В тот же момент вулканец почувствовал тяжесть и тепло многочисленных слоев одеял.

– Старый фермерский дом, – объяснил Джим. – Я всегда спал зимой под миллионом одеял. 

– Миллионом? – тихо переспросил Спок. 

– Хорошо, не в буквальном смысле – миллионом, – ухмыльнулся Джим, – ты знаешь, что я имел в виду. 

Спок попытался сдвинуться под тяжестью покрывал. 

– Я начинаю понимать, – он сползал вниз по постели, пока не лег и не накрылся с головой. 

– Теперь теплее? – голос Кирка звучал громче, чем мгновение назад, поскольку его голова тоже была скрыта под одеялом. 

– Я, как ты говоришь, добился своего.  
Джим рассмеялся снова, приподнял ногу, чтобы коснуться Спока, и резко отдернул. 

– Спок, у тебя ноги ледяные! 

– Это факт. И причина моего появления в коридоре. 

– Знаю, но я не даже не думал… не важно. – Джим покачал головой, прежде чем сбросить с себя одеяла и выпрыгнуть из кровати. Спок мог слышать звук отрывающихся дверок шкафа, и шуршание в темноте, прежде чем кровать прогнулась, когда Джим пролез обратно под одеяла. 

– Надень их, – сказал Джим, протягивая что-то мягкое и колючее Споку. – Они шерстяные.  
Спок развернул сверток, разделяя его на два носка, прежде чем натянуть их на ноги. 

– Лучше? – спросил Джим. 

– В самом деле. 

– Хорошо.

Они лежали в тишине в течение нескольких минут, и Джим почти заснул, когда Спок заговорил снова:  
\- Когда температура моего тела достигнет комфортного уровня, я вернусь к себе.

– Ха, это вовсе не обязательно, – пробубнил Джим, засыпая, –оставайся здесь. 

– Необходимость в этом отсутств… 

– Спок, – шикнул Джим, – спи уже. 

Спок повернулся к нему, наслаждаясь теплом, разливающимся по телу, и слушал успокаивающееся дыхание рядом. 

– Ночи, Спок, – пробормотал Джим, проваливаясь в сон. 

– Спокойной ночи, Джим.

**21 декабря**

Проснувшись следующим утром, Спок обнаружил себя в незнакомом месте и окинул взглядом окружающую обстановку.  
На одной из стен комнаты отслоились обои, на противоположной красовалась полка с несколькими моделями звездных судов, на двух книжных полках, что были в шаге от кровати, соседствовали потрепанные бумажные книги с загнутыми углами страниц, несколько игрушечных машинок и другие случайные следы из прошлого Джима. В их числе было и выцветшее фото мужчины в форме Звездного Флота и с глазами в точности как у Джима, который был тут же опознан Споком как отец Джима, Джордж Кирк.  
Лишь сейчас вспомнив, что лежит в кровати Джима, Спок повернул голову влево, обнаруживая, что рядом никого нет. Каким-то немыслимым образом он умудрился не только провалиться в сон на всю ночь, но и проспать. То есть, проспать дольше Джима. Спок откинул покрывала и поднялся с постели, но замер, заметив на своих ногах носки. Наклонившись, он стянул их и аккуратно сложил, прежде чем положить у сумки с вещами Джима.

Ледяной пол обжигал, и Спок спешно покинул комнату Джима и направился в свою. Добравшись до чемодана, который он переложил ночью на пол, Спок обнаружил на крышке две скрученные пары чистых шерстяных носков.

***  
Когда Спок спустился по черной лестнице в кухню, Джим был занят приготовлением завтрака. Он хаотично метался между плитой и тостером, одновременно жонглируя яйцами, беконом и тостами.

\- Обжариваю яйца, - сказал Джим, заметив Спока в дверях, - и тосты. Фрукты на столе.  
Заняв свободный стул, Спок обнаружил рядом со своей тарелкой пиалу с нарезанными фруктами: яблоками и апельсинами.  
\- Прости, ничего особенного, - сказал Джим, словно оправдываясь.

\- Нет необходимости извиняться. Этого более чем достаточно.

Проезжаясь из одного угла кухни в другой в шерстяных носках, Джим ухмыльнулся. Его волосы стояли дыбом, растрепанные и не причесанные со сна, а сам он был одет в темные пижамные штаны и светло-серую футболку.  
Спок опустил почти смущенный взгляд свою одежду. В отличие от капитана он уже был полностью одет и готов к сегодняшнему дню до кончиков тщательно причесанных и уложенных в привычную прическу волос.

\- Наверное, я чрезмерно оделся к завтраку.

Бросив на него взгляд, Джим рассмеялся: 

\- Все в порядке. Как я уже сказал, мы не на работе, так что делай, что тебе хочется. Хочешь завтракать в пижаме – вперед, предпочитаешь сначала принять душ и одеться – валяй.  
Спок понимающе кивнул.

\- Черт, - пробормотал Джим, зашипев от досады, - нужно было не резать апельсины, а сделать из них сок.

\- Джим, я уверяю тебя, все отлично, - Спок подцепил кусочек яблока и надкусил. - Я очень высоко ценю твои усилия.

Джим улыбнулся, перекладывая часть яичницы в тарелку Спока:  
– Хочешь кофе?

Кивнув в ответ, Спок проглотил кусочек яблока, а затем с любопытством ткнул вилкой яйца.  
– Интересная текстура.

Джим внезапно хохотнул:  
– Ага, поскольку они настоящие, - объяснил он, занимая место напротив Спока, - а ты привык к реплицированным. Настоящие мягче.

Джим ковырнул яичницу и быстро отправил содержимое вилки в рот.  
– И я знаю, как готовить их, не превращая в подошву, это тоже помогает.

\- Мне не было известно, что ты настолько осведомлен в области приготовления пищи, - прокомментировал Спок, отделив кусочек яичницы вилкой.

\- Нет-нет, - ответил Джим, - но я знаю, как сварганить несколько блюд. Мы с Сэмом часто были предоставлены сами себе, так что я выучил основы.

Спок задумчиво кивнул, продолжая поглощать пищу.  
– Есть ли у нас маршрут на сегодня?

\- В планах только одна вещь, - ответил Джим, - но это будет самое важное дело за все наши выходные! - он сделал драматическую паузу, заставляя Спока поднять бровь. 

\- И это?

\- Мы отправимся в поход в лес, чтобы найти себе елку!

***

Когда они поднимались на очередной холм, Спок ненадолго остановился, чтобы сбить снег с ботинок, а Джим ушел вперед, с топором под мышкой.

\- Ты там в порядке? – Джим обернулся к Споку, с подозрением взглянув на него.

\- Утвердительно.

Поднявшись на вершину последнего холма, Спок снова остановился. 

\- Снег налип? – спросил Джим.

Кивнув, Спок указал растущее на краю леса одинокое дерево.  
С одной стороны прогнувшейся от веса налипшего снега кроны виднелась прореха, где не хватало нескольких ветвей. Сама же ель стояла в нескольких шагах от остальных деревьев и вздрагивала, когда порывы ветра задевали ее.

\- Она - воплощение одиночества, – он задержал взгляд на ели чуть дольше необходимого, прежде чем повернуться к Джиму, который уставился на Спока с удивлением. - Разве нет?

Джим кивнул: 

\- Ага, в самом деле,– он тряхнул головой. - Я просто удивился, когда услышал это от тебя.

Спок поднял бровь: 

\- Тебя удивляет моя способность демонстрировать чувства по отношению к неодушевленным предметам?

\- Ну да, - Джим ухмыльнулся, подходя ближе к Споку. – Но ты много чем меня удивляешь.

Они еще немного постояли, молча глядя на дерево, прежде чем Спок заговорил снова:  
– Оно кажется одиноким.  
\- Ага, выглядит почти как Рождественская ёлка Чарли Брауна.

\- Эта термин мне не известен.  
\- Это просто старый мульт с Земли. Я покажу тебе как-нибудь. – Джим развернулся к лесу, стараясь наступать на собственные следы на снегу. – Пойдем, продолжим поиск.

Они отправились глубже в лес, где деревья становились толще и выше, погружая их в более густой сумрак, чем ожидаешь увидеть днем. Снег устилал все вокруг толстым слоем, крупные хлопья, сыплющиеся с неба, быстро скрывали оставленные следы. Иногда под ногами трещали ветви, но в основном их окружала спокойная тишина.

\- Джим, ты, видимо, обладаешь врожденной способностью ориентироваться в пространстве, - прокомментировал Спок, когда Кирк изменил направление, ведя их по лесу. – Многие на твоем месте были бы дезориентированы из-за отсутствия солнца и компаса и не смогли бы найти дорогу  
\- Ага, - Джим остановился, чтобы подождать, пока Спок снова собьет снег с ботинок.  
– Мне помогает то, что я играл здесь в детстве. Я узнаю местные тропы.

Спок с удивлением посмотрел на заснеженную землю.  
– Я не знал, что мы идем по тропе.

\- Ну, не совсем, но я знаю, куда направляюсь, - Джим усмехнулся. - Теперь, может, ты объяснишь, что за чертовщина с твоей обувью?

Спок опустил взгляд на ботинки, затем снова поднял его на Джима.  
\- С моей обувью нет никакой чертовщины.

\- Спок, мы каждые две минуты останавливаемся, чтобы ты смог стряхнуть снег с ботинок. - Джим развернулся и подошел к Споку. - Так что происходит?

\- Я предпринимаю попытки вытрясти снег из обуви, поскольку из-за большого количества снега мои ноги мерзнут быстрее.  
\- Спок! Ты опять замерз? Почему ты просто не сказал об этом? - Джим прошел мимо него на тропинку, направляясь в противоположную сторону. – Давай вернемся домой.

\- Джим, в этом нет необходимости, - ответил Спок, не двигаясь с места. - Я не хочу быть обузой. Нам следует продолжить поиски.

\- Спок, - раздраженно воскликнул Джим, возвращаясь к вулканцу и опуская руку ему на плечо. - Ты не обуза. У нас есть 4 дня, чтобы найти ель. Если ты сильно замерз, мы идем домой.  
С этими словами он резко дернул Спока за куртку, вынуждая подчиниться и двинуться в сторону дома.

 

***  
\- Хочешь молока или сахара?

Спок покачал головой, дуя на кружку в попытке остудить чай.  
– Этого достаточно.

Джим схватил свою кружку, оставляя лужицу горячего шоколада на столешнице, прежде чем направиться к черной лестнице.  
– Мы можем достать все украшения с чердака заранее, чтобы все было готово, когда мы принесем елку.

Спок кивнул, следуя за Джимом наверх. Поднявшись на второй этаж, Спок с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Джим дернул свисающую с потолка цепь, спуская складную лестницу  
Пройдя за Джимом на чердак, Спок остановился, чтобы оглядеться.

Было прохладно, и ветер, проникавший через старые, скрипящие рамы слухового окна, свистел в стропилах. Комната была погружена в полумрак. Низкий потолок повторял наклон крыши. Многочисленные коробки были составлены друг на друга, образуя горы высотой до потолка, но некоторые все же были опрокинуты и открыты, являя взору рассыпавшееся по полу содержимое. А в углу обнаружился старый трехколесный велосипед с оплетенным паутиной рулем. 

\- Это мой, - заметив взгляд Спока, сказал Джим, - понятия не имею, почему мама хранит его.

\- По-моему мнению, чердак для этого и предназначен.  
\- Для чего? Хранить хлам?

\- Хранить старые вещи, а также прочие предметы, имеющие сентиментальную ценность.  
\- Ага, наверное, - Джим пнул велосипед сквозь опутавшую его паутину, а затем сдвинул несколько коробок, пытаясь найти рождественские украшения.

\- Я нахожу это интригующим, - сказал Спок тихо.

\- Мой старый велосипед?

\- Его, - Спок кивнул, продолжая осматривать комнату, - и помещение в целом. На Вулкане практически нет… не было чердаков. Наделять неодушевленные предметы сентиментальной ценностью и продолжать хранить объекты, более не являющиеся полезными, считалось нелогичным.

\- А ты что думаешь?

Спок поднял крышку одной из коробок и обнаружил стопку детских фотографий Джима.  
– Как я уже сказал, я нахожу это интригующим.

\- Нашел! – внезапно воскликнул Джим. Он вытянул несколько коробок из общей кучи и опустил их на пол. – Подставка для ели тоже здесь.

\- Тебе нужна помощь?

\- Ха, нет, пожалуй. Продолжай осмотр, если хочешь.

 

***  
Через двадцать три целых шесть десятых минуты они сидели рядом на полу, одну за другой доставая из коробки старые фотографии. У Спока в руках была одна с изображением Джима. На ней Джим улыбался, держа кусок дыни, его волосы были взъерошены, а в улыбке не хватало нескольких зубов.  
\- А, - застонал Джим, - прелестно, да? Мне было шесть или около того. Семейное барбекю в доме бабушки.

\- Кажется, ты был счастливым ребенком.

\- Да, были моменты, - Джим натянуто улыбнулся и допил последний глоток горячего шоколада. Внезапно Джим запустил руку в коробку и достал фотографию мужчины с младенцем на руках.  
Джим смотрел на нее задумчиво некоторое время.  
– Это Сэм, - объяснил он, указывая на ребенка на фото. – И мой отец. Она была снята как раз перед тем, как он отправился на последнюю миссию.

Спок слушал молча, наблюдая, как Джим рассматривает фото. Наконец, Джим взглянул на него.  
– Ты замерз? Не хочешь спуститься вниз?

\- Мы можем пойти, как только ты будешь готов.

\- Я готов, - сказал Джим, вскакивая. – Мы должны отнести все эти коробки вниз, да и холодно здесь.

Спок спустился первым, а Джим подавал ему коробки.  
– Одну секунду, - сказал Джим, после того, как передал последнюю коробку и исчез на мгновение. Когда он вернулся и спустился с чердака, Спок заметил фото, выглядывающее из заднего кармана брюк Джима.

***  
Спок шел на цыпочках так тихо, как только мог, спускаясь в холл. Шерстяные носки на ногах помогали двигаться неслышно, а также отлично грели в холодной комнате Сэма. Он старательно обошел скрипучие половицы у комнаты Джима, а затем повернулся, чтобы идти обратно. На обратном пути он не был столь же удачлив – и мягкий скрип половицы разнесся по коридору.

\- Это снова ты?

Спок попытался рассчитать вероятность вернуться в свою комнату, осуществив обратный путь в тишине.

\- Спок?

\- Да?

Джим рассмеялся. 

– Заходи. - Джим приподнялся в кровати и Спок последовал за звуком голоса.  
Одеяла снова были приглашающе приподняты, и Спок быстро скользнул внутрь, прежде чем Джим тяжело отпустил их. Двигаясь под их ворохом, Спок еще раз позволил себе насладиться теплом, что быстро окутало его.

\- Ты хорошо проводишь время? – голос Джима звучал громко, поскольку его голова снова была под одеялом, где они оба скрывались от холодного воздуха.

\- Хорошо провожу время?

\- Ага, здесь, я имею в виду. Последние полтора дня.

\- Да, Джим. Должен признаться, я наслаждаюсь.

\- Не слишком скучно для тебя?

\- Отрицательно. У меня никогда не было опыта проведения земных Рождественских каникул.

\- Твоя мама не устраивала этого для тебя на Вулкане?  
Поскольку Спок промолчал, Джим извинился:  
\- Прости, я имею в виду, если ты не хочешь говорить об этом… Не следовало мне поднимать эту тему.

Спок приподнялся и повернулся к Джиму в темноте. 

– Я не против обсудить это. Мама пробовала несколько раз соединить земные и вулканские традиции, но это не увенчалось успехом. У меня была коллекция рождественских чулок, когда я был маленьким, но на этом все. Видимо она бросила эту идею.

Джим ненадолго замолчал. 

– Ты скучаешь по ней?

\- Конечно.

\- Ну, конечно же, ты скучаешь. Извини, - Джим явно почувствовал себя неуютно и заерзал в постели. – Я сегодня, очевидно, полон глупых вопросов.

\- Твои вопросы не глупые, ты просто высказываешь свой интерес. Я ценю это.  
Джим выдавил слабый смешок, прежде чем растянуться в кровати.  
– Хорошо, тогда расскажи мне о самой забавной вещи, которую ты учудил ребенком.

\- Я утверждаю, что вулканцы не делают забавных вещей.

\- Большинство вулканцев нет, - ответил Джим, и Спок почувствовал усмешку в его голосе. – Но ты-то делал, так что скажи мне о самой веселой вещи, которую маленький неловкий Спок сотворил, будучи ребенком.

Спок улыбнулся во тьму, тщательно обдумывая, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Ну, однажды я атаковал мальчика-задиру из моей группы в Учебной яме Вулканского Обучающего Центра.

\- Учебная яма?.. – Джим не удержал смеха, слушая рассказывающего свою историю Спока.

** 22 декабря **

Открыв глаза, Джим сладко зевнул и потянулся, прежде чем высунуть голову из-под одеяла. Несколько секунд он пытался припомнить, что было вчера, прежде чем нахлынули воспоминания: Спок снова бродил по коридору, затем час или около того они мило разговаривали, и Спок развлекал его рассказами о своем детстве на Вулкане. Позже они оба провалились в сон.

Медленно садясь, Джим смотрел на спящего в своей постели вулканца. Спок тихо дышал через приоткрытый рот. Без своей обычной маски он выглядел почти по-человечески, и Джим воспользовался возможностью понаблюдать за спящим. Через несколько минут он наконец отвернулся, поднялся с постели и направился вниз, не дожидаясь, когда Спок проснется.

***  
Спок проснулся внезапно, как от толчка, его внутренние часы сообщили, что уже 11:30. Украдкой взглянув на опустевшее место Джима и обнаружив, что тот снова встал раньше него, он поспешил выбраться из-под одеял. Стоя на верхней ступени лестницы, он усиленно прислушивался, в надежде услышать какой-либо шум на кухне, но там была лишь тишина. Решив, что Джим уже поел, Спок направился в душ.

***  
Спустившись вниз, Спок оглядел пустую кухню, прежде чем продолжить поиски в гостиной.

\- Джим?

Он кружил по комнатам первого этажа, про себя отметив наличие огня в камине, но не находя следов присутствия Джима. Поняв, что дом пуст, Спок наконец проверил прихожую и обнаружил, что ботинки и пальто Джима пропали. Он постоял немного на пороге, всматриваясь в снежную белизну на улице, а затем вернулся на кухню.

Когда он положил два бутерброда на сковороду, движение снаружи привлекло его внимание. Выглянув в окно, Спок увидел Джима, продирающегося сквозь снежное плато и тащившего на плечах ель.  
Вулканец рванул к двери и едва натянул ботинки прежде, чем выскочить на крыльцо.  
\- Ты же замерзнешь здесь! - выкрикнул с усмешкой Джим. - Вернись в дом!

\- Джим, тебе нужна помощь? – прокричал в ответ Спок.

\- Нет, - ответил Джим и скинул дерево со спины. Оставшуюся часть пути он тянул его, обхватив руками ствол. – На самом деле оно легче, чем кажется.

Несмотря на совет Джима идти обратно в дом, Спок остался на крыльце и наблюдал, как тот наконец добрался до входа и пронес ель через парадную дверь. Джим затащил елку в гостиную и установил в подставку, защелкнув крепления.

\- Не выглядит знакомым? – спросил Джим, встряхивая ель и вызывая этим небольшой снегопад.  
Спок рассматривал дерево секунду-полторы, прежде чем узнал проплешину на боку.  
– Рождественская елка Чарли Брауна?

\- Чарли, - хохотнул Джим, - ага, я решил, что стоит дать одинокому парню дом на Рождество.

\- Превосходное решение, - ответил Спок. - Следует ли нам украсить ее сейчас?

Джим покачал головой:  
\- Не, давай дадим ей денек постоять. Снег будет таять, и ветви сами немного выровняются.

Джим скинул ботинки и встал возле Спока, чтобы полюбоваться деревом.  
Неожиданно Джим повернулся и посмотрел на Спока в замешательстве:  
– Что-то горит?  
С широко распахнувшимися глазами Спок бросился на кухню.

***  
\- Я приношу извинения за испорченное блюдо, - сказал Спок, опуская наполовину съеденный сандвич и отодвигая тарелку. – Я не приучен к приготовлению пищи, особенно к чему-то столь чуждому, как жареные сандвичи с сыром.

\- Ну, я оценил усилия, - сказал Джим, засовывая последний кусочек с рот. - Они были превосходны, за исключением обугленной стороны.

Спок встал, чтобы собрать тарелки и убрать их в раковину.  
– Поскольку ты уже принес ель, и мы должны ждать день, прежде чем будет возможным нарядить ее, то стоит поинтересоваться, есть ли у тебя еще какие-то планы на сегодня?

\- Ничего такого. Метель завалила дорогу, так что мы, пожалуй, застряли в доме. Если найдем тебе достаточно одежды, можем пойти во двор и поиграть в снежки, если хочешь.

\- Думаю, что это может быть интересно.

Джим подмигнул ему:  
\- Только не сбрось меня в Учебную яму, если я выиграю.

***  
В итоге он не выиграл.

После того, как Джим научил Спока лепить снежки, он стал жертвой непобедимой стратегии Спока: дождаться, пока Кирк высунется из-за укрытия, и бесконечно атаковать ответными снежками.

Джим проигрывал каждый раз.

\- Ты мерзкий жулик! – со смехом прокричал Джим, когда сражение было окончено, одновременно перелезая через поспешно обустроенное укрепление, принадлежащее Споку. Он встал там, весь облепленный снегом, уставившись на вулканца. – Ну так, что думаешь?

\- Должен признать, я насладился игрой.

\- Что? – Кирк растянулся на снегу, раскинув руки в притворном изумлении. – Ты признаешь, что веселился? – Джим ухмылялся, глядя на Спока.  
Тот же, наклонившись и подхватив полную ладонь снега, высыпал его на лицо Кирка.

\- Положительно, Джим.

***  
Подхватив свою дорожную сумку и выключив свет в ванной, Спок направился в комнату Сэма. Но едва он дошел до проема двери, как услышал приглушенный крик из комнаты Джима:  
\- Спок, и что ты, по-твоему, делаешь?

Шурша по коридору в своих шерстяных носках, Спок остановился у двери комнаты Джима:  
\- Джим?

\- Ты же не собираешься снова пытаться спать в комнате Сэма? Нет же?

\- Я планировал попробовать.

\- Забудь об этом, забирайся сюда.

Спок подошел к кровати и обнаружил, что Джим, ожидая его, уже отогнул одеяла с его стороны постели.

\- Ты не против?

\- Спок, последние две ночи ты будил меня хождением по коридору в попытках согреться. На сей раз мы просто пропустим этот этап.

Спок кивнул в полумраке:  
– Я прошу прощения. В твоих словах есть логика.

\- Извини, я не думал, что это прозвучит так грубо, - сказал Джим тихо. - Меня не это заботит.

Спок выдохнул воздух, который даже и не заметил, как задержал, и проскользнул под одеяла.

\- Тогда, я считаю, этим вечером мы должны обсудить те смешные вещи, что ты делал, когда был ребенком.

\- Ты можешь пожалеть об этом, - засмеялся Джим, - это может занять всю ночь.

***  
После рассказов о том, как юный Джим врезался на велосипеде в розовые кусты своей матери, как украл бабушкины панталоны, чтобы с их помощью ловить лягушек, и отправил машину отчима в полет с обрыва, они как-то пришли к теме мотоциклов.

\- У меня был один до начала службы в Звездном Флоте. Он не был парящим, но он неплохо ездил.

\- И у тебя его больше нет.

\- Нет, но мотоцикл Сэма где-то поблизости. Может в гараже, - Джим замолчал. - Я почти хочу, чтобы сейчас было лето, и у нас была возможность прокатиться. Ты когда-нибудь катался на байке?

\- Да, - ответил Спок. - У моего отца он был, когда я был ребенком, и он позволял мне сопровождать его в поездках «для удовольствия».

\- У твоего отца был мотоцикл? – практически закричал Джим. - Ты меня разыгрываешь?!

\- Если ты полагаешь, что я вынуждаю тебя верить в ложь, я уверяю, ты ошибаешься.

Джим взорвался смехом, катаясь из стороны в сторону на кровати:  
– У твоего отца был мотоцикл, и он проводил поездки для удовольствия? Вынуждаешь поверить в ложь?- Джим почти захлебнулся смехом прежде, чем смог сделать вдох. – Ох, Господи, Спок, ты понимаешь, что это звучит комично даже когда ты это произносишь? Ты ведь знаешь, верно?

Спок передвинулся на кровати и повернулся спиной к Джиму:  
\- Я рад, что мои анекдоты тебя развлекли.

\- Эй, оу, - внезапно поднялся Джим, его смех как рукой сняло, - ты же не злишься?

\- Вулканцы не злятся.

\- Боже, Спок, перестань, - Джим повернулся и потянулся, пытаясь найти Спока в темноте. Его рука сжалась на рукаве рубашки вулканца. – Я не хотел тебя задеть. Я просто в самом деле не знаю, чего от тебя ждать, и когда ты сказал все это... я не смог сдержаться.  
Ладонь Джима скользнула по руке Спока, остановившись на кисти и слегка встряхнув.  
– Не злись на меня. Мне действительно все это нравится.

\- Я не злюсь, - твердо сказал Спок, его голос звучал приглушенно из-за одеял.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Джим, и Спок легко узнал ухмылку в его голосе. – Я рад, что ты не злишься, даже если ты все еще говоришь раздраженно.

\- Джим, - предупредительно одернул Спок.

\- Спок, - передразнил его Джим.

\- Я считаю, что мы оба слишком устали. Так что разумно лечь спать.

\- Хорошо, только обещай не злиться утром.

\- Я не…

\- Я знаю, - сказал Джим, легонько сжимая запястье, - я просто дразню.

И когда они замолчали, ладонь Джима вновь сжалась вокруг запястья Спока. Вулканец с широко раскрытыми глазами уставился во мрак, слушая как дыхание Джима становится все более спокойным, по мере того, как тот засыпает. После, убедившись, что Кирк спит, Спок повернулся, чтобы снова его видеть, и сжал в ответ запястье Джима. И, только тогда, чувствуя легкое дыхание Джима на своем лице, Спок погрузился в сон.

**Author's Note:**

> Еще не конец. Вторая половина текста у беты.


End file.
